Anyone But My Sister!
by OtakuBookNerd
Summary: In which Gabriel is hitting on Cecily (main pairing!) and neither Will, nor Jace, approve...but what if, just if, Will is kind of hitting on Jace, and Jace is kind of hitting on Will...and Jem and Will are hitting on each other...and both in love with Tessa...who is kind of hitting on Clary...who is kind of hitting on Isabelle..and then it turns out to be Malec. Figures.


**IT'S A BRAND NEW ME**

**I GOT NO REMORSE  
NOW THE WATER'S RISING, BUT I KNOW THE COURSE  
I'M GONNA SHOCK THE WORLD  
GONNA SHOW BAD HORSE  
IT'S A BRAND NEW-**

**...sorry for subjecting you to that. So yeah, this is a re-write of my story by a not-so little old me... -_- God I wrote so horribly back then lol!**

**And this fanfiction is probably going to be pretty different, considering I have an ongoing feud with my past self (It all started when she decided to set a shortcut so that every. Freaking. Time. I wrote okay, OK, or Okay, it automatically changed to I am currently eating a hamster. My teacher didn't stop looking at me funny for WEEKS.) Also, she was a pretty bad writer and had no idea what Cecily's personality was like so yeah.**

Cecily scrutinized Gabriel with her eyes.

_The boy that my brother hates so much..._

Looking at him now, Cecily could tell, easily, why. Gabriel was glaring into space with that special ferocity most people reserved for axe murderers-or crazy serial killers. Gabriel, however, reserved it only for Will. It was hard _not_ to hate someone, if they hated yomucho way Gabriel did. Though, somehow, she doubted Gabriel's hatred toward Will had much to do with Will's hatred toward Gabriel, and vice versa.

"... Your staring at me."

Gabriel's voice snapped her back to reality. They were standing on the front steps of the institute, where Cecily had dragged Gabriel to keep him from fighting with Will. Again.

"Oh, was I? Sorry. I was just thinking about how much more enjoyable this whole trip would be if you and Will would just shut your mouths and actually get along for once. But no, that's not going to happen, is it?" Cecily said sweetly, trying her best to sound as sarcastic as possible. Hey, she was a Herondale, too.

"Cecily... I try alright? It is not nearly as simple as you make it out to be! He's always baiting me, and dragging other people into out fights!" Gabriel kicked the closest step savagely, as if by doing so the kick could somehow find its way to Will's face.

Cecily, forgetting they were on the steps, began to pace. "Look, Gabriel, I know it is hard but-DAMN!" She cried out, tripping on a step and falling backwards. For moment, she was falling through air, her arms wheeling uselessly at her sides. She barely had time to think _I must look really stupid right now_, before Gabriel's shadowhunter instincts kicked in.

"Cecily!" Gabriel made a mad lunge for her, his hands closing around her waist. He caught her just in time. "Are you alright?"

"Obviously. I didn't even touch the steps." Cecily tried retain a careless attitude, though she was acutely aware that his face was barely inches above her own.

"G-good!" Gabriel said quickly, as if suddenly realizing that the situation was highly improper. "I'm glad!"

"Gabriel..." She frowned slightly.

"Yes?"

"You can let go of me now." She fought the urge to role her eyes. _Dimwit_. But still, it was kind of cute.

"O-of course!" He righted her quickly, blushing. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to... Hold on for so long." He finished lamely. "I wouldn't...didn't mean to, anyhow."

Cecily giggled, covering her mouth with one hand.

"Wh-what?!" Gabriel still looked embarrassed. "I said I was sorry, didn't I!?"

"Your apology is excepted." She paused for a moment, staring thoughtfully into space "...It's just, well, if Will could see you like this..." Cecily shrugged, still giggling, "...he would probably laugh."

Gabriel turned an even deeper shade of scarlet. "Ah. Well, quite truthfully, I don't really care what he thinks of me. In fact, about right now I wouldn't mind wrangling his little- OUCH!"

Cecily removed her heal from his toe, looking at him innocently, "You were saying?"

"I-!" He scowled, "...nothing."

"That's what I thought you said." She replied smugly.

"H-Hey...um...Cecily?" Something in his tone changed, turning from annoyed to a bit nervous.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if...if you would like to...I..." He stared at her for a moment, his throat working.

_Is he trying to...?_

"I...you like food, don't you?" He looked at the floor.

Cecily stared at him in amazement, "Are you trying to _court_ me?"

He sent a fierc. glare at the step beside him, "And if...if I was...?"

She shrugged in a way that she hoped was nonchalant-she could see why Izzy enjoyed this, "I would point out how horrible you were at it." She noticed the flash of anger in his eyes, and quickly realized that she probably shouldn't be making fun of him, "I would also say yes. To your invitation, or...whatever you trying to ask."

"Oh." He stared at her stupidly for a moment.

_What is _taking_ him so long?!_

Cecily frowned, but then remembered Isabelle's advice: _Don't wait for him to make the first move! Be assertive! They like that._

Cecily swallowed. This modern world was a bit scary, but strangely...liberating, "Gabriel." She said slowly, savoring the moment. She had never quite agreed with the way girls had to wait for the boys to act, "Would you like to come to lunch with my this weekend?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm telling you-the guy's insane!" Will insisted, before adding a couple of profanities and making a rather rude hand jester to accompany his comment.

"He's pretty f***ed up all right." Agreed Jace, nodding his head knowingly.

"Useless bag of..." The raven haired boy finished with a couple of words that would have made a sailor blush. Jace whistled in appreciation, grinning at his companion.

"Whaddyasay we teach him a lesson?" Golden eyes sparkeld mischievously, a smile that promised mayhem...at Gabriel's expense, of course.

The edge of Will's mouth twitched upward as peered into the eyes of his friend. They were just about the same height, allowing them to stand face to face, toe to toe..._mouth to mouth._

"I would like that, Jace." A rakish grin, then: "I would like that _very_ much."

The boys then exchanged a highfive that lingered just a bit too long...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**I know, I know. What can I say? It wouldn't be fanfiction without boyxboy! **


End file.
